Three dimensional (3D) computer aided design (CAD) modeling is commonly used to plan construction projects. Design engineers, hereinafter referred to as “designers,” use design modeling software to construct a virtual building by assembling numerous structural components (e.g., trusses, steel beams, etc) in a mathematical design space. Modeling software provides a visual preview of an erected structure and allows engineers to determine appropriate dimensions for accurate assembly. The software also reduces human error and helps engineers calculate loading stresses and select appropriate material grades for each structural component. Modeling has been extremely valuable in planning complex construction projects that involve thousands of interconnecting parts.
Once the designer has modeled a structure, the designer sends the design model to a “detailer,” who is responsible for providing additional information about each structural component in the design model (e.g., connection information, material grades, piece marks). The detailer provides this additional information in a “detailing model file.” One of the problems with current design model software is that it can be very time consuming to manually import the data from the detailing model into the design model. This is due, in part, to the fact that designers and detailers use different software programs and file formats to create and store design models and detailing models.
Some commercial design model software, such as SmartPlant 3D™ by Intergraph Corp. (see http://www.intergraph.com), have addressed this problem by providing an import tool that allows the designer to import data from the detailing model into the design model. However, the import tool requires three conditions in order to function properly: (1) the detailing model must have been originally created by importing the structural component data from the design model; (2) the detailer cannot delete, move, or add structural members in the detailing model; (3) the designer and detailer must maintain unique ID numbers for each structural member in the design/detailing models. This can be very problematic since design specifications often change throughout the engineering, design, and construction phases, which can lead to modifications and/or additions to the unique ID number. Thus, numerous disadvantages remain in current methods and systems for populating design models with data from detailing models.
It has yet to be appreciated that a design space can be populated by correlating physical attributes rather than unique identification numbers.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,571,084 to Smith discloses methods and systems for creating new car designs. Specifically, Smith discloses populating a mathematical design space (e.g., a computer aided design drawing) by selecting exemplar designs from a catalog and morphing the exemplars together to form a new design. The exemplars are morphed together using a software application that matches physical features of each of the exemplar designs and performs a weighted linear combination of the features. The resulting morph is loaded into the design space, allowing a designer to make additional modifications to the new design based on specific design constraints. However, Smith fails to disclose populating an already existing design space with additional information by correlating physical attributes in the design space with physical attributes in the exemplars.
These and all other extrinsic materials discussed herein are incorporated by reference in their entirety. Where a definition or use of a term in an incorporated reference is inconsistent or contrary to the definition of that term provided herein, the definition of that term provided herein applies and the definition of that term in the reference does not apply.
Thus, there is still a need for improved methods and systems for populating design models.